How relationships start out
by Nick Jonas Girl
Summary: will nathan tell Haley that he loves her before she gets a boyfriendthis story is mine I'm tranfering it from my sisters name because when I started out writing i didn't have a fanfiction account so don't think i'm stealing i'm not it's mine
1. THE TALK

**I Like Who? No Way!**

**"Hey Nathan!" Haley said.**

**"Hey Hales, What's up?" Nathan said.**

**"Nothing, I'm just so bored." Haley replied.**

**"Big game tonight huh?" Haley asked.**

**"Yup! The championship game is tonight." Nathan answered.**

**Nathan had been practicing his free throws while talking to Haley.**

**"I guess I'm just afraid." Nathan admitted to Haley.**

**"Afraid of what?" Haley said giggling.**

**"I don't know I guess I'm afraid that we might lose tonight and it's Whitey's last game. You know what I mean?" Nathan said. He stops practicing and sits next to Haley.**

**"Did you tell Rachel how you felt about the game and being afraid of losing?" Haley asked.**

**"No, she wouldn't understand." Nathan said.**

**"Well, don't worry your going to do great because I believe in you. You just got to believe in yourself." Haley **

**said in a chipper voice. **

**"Thanks, Haley" Nathan said in a somewhat sweet voice.**

**"No Problem! That's what friends are for. Why wouldn't Rachel understand anyway?" Haley asked.**

**"Duh, Because her head is to much into cheerleading and high school parties." Nathan said.**

**"Then why are you with her? Haley asked while getting up.**

**"Duh, Because I'm a basketball player." Nathan said.**

**"That's what you think but, your more than a basketball player, your a great guy, who's fun, loving, and your there when I need you, NEVER say your just a basketball star." Haley said.**

**Nathan smiles.**

**"Rachel never makes me feel this good." Nathan said.**

**"Good-bye Nathan, good luck tonight. RAH-RAH!" Haley says laughing.**

**"You know for a cheerleader you pretty-much stink at it!" Nathan said.**

**"Ha! Ha! Very funny." Haley said.**

**"Thanks Haley bye." Nathan said. **

**"At Karen's Cafe"**

**Haley walks in.**

**"I know I'm late, I'm sorry I lost track of time." Haley said while putting her apron on.**

**"I'm sorry!" she said again.**

**"Haley your never late are you feeling alright?" Karen asked.**

**"I'm fine. I just ran into Nathan at the River Court." Haley said annoyed.**

**"Oh him" Karen said in an obvious 'you like him' voice.**

**"Oh him nothing. It's not like, I like him or anything." Haley smiles and turns around.**

**"I should start busting tables. Money calls!" Haley added.**

**"Did you tell him how you feel? Karen asked.**

**"What's that Luke I'm coming!" Haley said walking over to Lucas who is working on his laptop.**

**"Hey Lucas." Haley said.**

**"Hey Haley, I never called you." Lucas said.**

**"I know but, if I came over here your mom would stop bothering me about you know who" Haley replied.**

**"See how my sneaky mind works?" Haley added.**

**Lucas laughs.**

**Damn Nathan is so hott in his uniform. Haley thought to herself.**

**"Clean table 2 please Haley." Karen called.**

**"Okay karen" Haley said**


	2. HIM AT TABLE 2

**Him At Table 2**

**Haley goes over to table 2. The couple was kissing so she just cleans the table. Haley cleared her throat so they**

**can hear her. The couple stopped and turned her way. It was Nathan and Rachel. Haley's face dropped.**

**"Can I get you something?" Haley asked.**

**"Sure can I have a coffee 2 sugars and cream." Rachel replied.**

**"Yeah sure" Haley said.**

**"What do you want baby?" Rachel asked Nathan.**

**"Nothing I'm fine." Nathan said.**

**Nathan couldn't stop staring at Haley.**

**"Coming right up." Haley said.**

**"Karen can I have 1 cup of coffee, cream, 2 sugars." Haley said .**

**"Be right with you." Karen said.**

**Haley goes back over to Lucas.**

**"I can't believe he would bring her here." Lucas said.**

**"Lucas there is no law saying that if one girl hates another girl she can't come to your job. I wish there were**

**a law like that but there isn't" Haley said.**

**"So, I just have to see them kiss, hug and hold hands. Just deal." Haley added.**

**"HALEY COFFEE READY!" Karen yells.**

**Haley takes the coffee.**

**"Here you go" Haley said.**

**"Can you please make it to go? I want to spend time with my boyfriend." Rachel said(I seriously hate Rachel)**

**Lucas gets up and walks over to Nathan and Rachel. Haley tries to stop Lucas but is to late.**

**"Hey Rachel" Lucas said.**

**"Hey Lucas" Rachel replied.**

**"Can I borrow your boyfriend for a minute, basket ball stuff." Lucas asked.**

**"No problem take him." Rachel said.**

**Lucas takes Nathan outside the cafe.**

**"What's so important about that basketball that it couldn't wait until tonight?" Nathan asked.**

**"Do you like Haley because if you do then bringing Rachel around aint showing it. Haley's like a sister to **

**me so, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you do you understand me?" Lucas said in a serious voice.**

**"I'm gonna tell you something I shouldn't tell you because, I promised Haley I'd keep it a secret.**

**But you need to know if you like Haley." Lucas said.**

**"What Luke?" Nathan asked.**

**"SHE LIKES YOU, SHE LIKES YOU A LOT NATHAN! I don't know why she likes you out of all the guys in Tree Hill she chose you and look what your doing to her!" Lucas yelled.**

**"She likes me?" Nathan asked confused.**

**"No she likes me, Yes she like you!" Lucas couldn't keep his voice down.**

**"Your so dumb everyone could see it but you. Why is that Nathan?" Lucas asked.**

**"Whatever, I'm dating Rachel." Nathan said.**

**"Just remember you said that! When you see her hanging with a new man!" Lucas said in anger.**

**"Bye bro" Nathan said.**

**Nathan walked away.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BTW! Thanks to the people who did review you guys were great help!**


	3. THE GAME

Game Night

The night everybody would remember. Tree Hill Ravens vs. East High Wildcats. This was coach Whitey Durham's last game.

Will the Ravens win the trophy for him or will the Wildcats take it all the way? The crowds were screaming "Ravens, Ravens!"

The Cheerleaders doing their cheers.The game just started.

"Nathan Scott has the ball, passes it to Lucas Scott, back to Nathan, Nathan makes the shot! The Wildcats have the ball.

Passes to #4, back to #9, Skills steels the ball, passes it to Lucas. Will he make the shot and take it all the way? He does

Tree Hill Ravens win the championship!!" Mouth says broadcasting on live web cam.

The fans, the cheerleaders, the team all screaming, jumping up and down hugging each other.

"East High Wildcats go home soaked in their tears. Coach Whitey Durham can now go home a happy man, his team

accomplished what no other Ravens can do in years, win the championship." Mouth added.

They all celebrate at Karen's Cafe. Nathan can't believe Haley was right.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Well, don't worry your going to do great because I believe in you. You just got to believe in yourself."

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Then he had another flashback of him and Lucas Talking.

**FLASHBACK...**

"I'm gonna tell you something I shouldn't tell you because, I promised Haley I'd keep it a secret.

But you need to know if you like Haley." Lucas said.

"What Luke?" Nathan asked.

"SHE LIKES YOU, SHE LIKES YOU A LOT NATHAN! I don't know why she likes you out of all the guys in Tree Hill she chose you and look what your doing to her!" Lucas yelled.

"She likes me?" Nathan asked confused.

"No she likes me, Yes she like you!" Lucas couldn't keep his voice down.

"Your so dumb everyone could see it but you. Why is that Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Whatever, I'm dating Rachel." Nathan said.

"Just remember you said that! When you see her hanging with a new man!" Lucas said in anger.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Nathan was watching Haley laughing and talking to Jake.

"Hey Tutor-Girl" Brooke said.

"Hey Designer-Girl what's up?" Haley replied.

"You wont believe what happened after you left for school." Brooke answered.

"I got a call from fashion designer Donna Cabonna. She wants to use my designs!!!!!!" Brooke screamed.

"Oh my god that's great Brooke!" Haley said.

Haley hugs Brooke.

"Congrats Brooke!" Jake said smiling.

"Thanks Jake." Brooke replied in a chipper voice.

"My career is finally taking off!" Brooke added.

"Yep it is!" Haley replied.

"Hey friends." Rachel said.

Rachel and Nathan walked over to Haley, Brooke and Jake. Nathan was holding Rachel in his arms. Haley feeling sick to her stomach.

"Haley can I talk to you?" Nathan said.

"Yeah sure Nathan." Haley said.

"I talked to Lucas and he told me something, I just wanna know if it's true or not." Nathan said.

"Okay, what did he tell you?" Haley asked.

"He said that you told him you liked me" Nathan said.

Haley was shocked that Lucas would tell him.

"He told you that? No, it's not true. He must of been high or something. I think I'm gonna go home it's been a long day"

Haley said.

"Okay bye see you tomorrow." Nathan said.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review **

**Please.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview of next chapter...**

**Rumors are going around about Lucas that Peyton believes.**

**Haley told Lucas that Nathan told her that he told him that she liked him.**

**Haley is pissed off at Lucas.**

**Jake asks Haley out on a date.**

**Nathan lets his jealousy get the best off him.**


	4. LUCAS HOW COULD YOU

How Could You Do That?

At the school in the hallways. After the championship games/ after party in the gym.

"Hey what's up Peyton?" Lucas said.

"Nothing." Peyton said.

"Okay, that's not true but okay." Lucas said in a weird voice.

"How could you!?!" Peyton yelled.

"How could I what!" Lucas asked.

By now Peyton Sawyer the love of his life was crying.

"Why are you crying Peyton? What's wrong. Will please tell me what I did?" Lucas questioned.

Lucas had his arm around Peyton, but Peyton backed away.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" Peyton yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, 1. Don't use my full name. 2. Where in the world did you get that crazy idea from!?!" Lucas yelled back.

"Don't play stupid Lucas. You cheated on me!" Peyton couldn't stop yelling or crying.

"Peyton stop crying and calm down. I never cheated on you. Why would I?" Lucas questioned.

"It's going all around school. Bethany told James, who told Chad, who told Sophia, who told Hilary, who told Lee, who

told Miley, who told Emily, who told Mitchel, who told Cody, who told Jake, who told Nathan, who told Haley, who told Brooke, who told Rachel, who told me..." Lucas interupted.

"You believe that why?" Lucas asked.

"You cheated on Brooke with me and everyones' saying that they saw you with Nikki last night." Peyton said.

"Don't believe them or that for that matter. I love you Peyton Sawyer. I would never cheat on you." Lucas said.

Peyton kissed Lucas.

"I'm sorry Luke." Peyton said.

"It's okay Peyt." Lucas replied.

"Hey Lucas, I heard you were with Nikki last night." Skills said.

Peyton ignored what Skills had said.

Lucas then in the hallways still Haley bumps into him.

Haley pissed and screaming.

"How could you Lucas I trusted you. I thought you were my friend! I thought our friendship meant more to you

than your short relationship with your brother . ." Haley screamed.

"what are you talking about?" Lucas said.

"How could you tell Nathan I liked him?"

Brooke and Peyton came over.

"What's wrong Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Why dont you ask your dum ass boyfriend Peyton." Haley replied.

"Haley listen to me, it just slipped out I would never go tell him something you told me." Lucas said.

"Things like that don't just slip out! That's why you took him outside so you could do this! " Haley yelled.

"What did you do?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"So it was true?" Nathan asked walking in to the hallway of Tree Hill High.

"What if it was true? You aren't going to do anything about it anyway!"

"Everybody leave me alone! Especially people named Nathan and Lucas." Haley yelled.

Haley walks out of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Do You Want To Go On A Date Yes ,Or No?

Haley goes to her locker to get a book for her lab class a note fall out . She bent down to pick it up. She read it;

1-21-07

Dear Haley ,

I was wondering if you wanted to do something this Saturday Night? Think about it and get back to me.

Jake

P.S. I'll be at basketball practice if you want to talk.

Haley in shock that Jake would ask her out, went to go find Brooke .

"Brooke, I need to talk to you." Haley said.

"Okay." Brooke replied.

Brooke was hanging out with the Cheerleaders .

"Excuse us " Haley said in a hesitant voice.

Haley pulling Brooke away from the cheerleaders.

"What's up? What's wrong?" said Brooke.

"Jake asked me out." Haley said.

"That's great! What did you say?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't give him an answer yet." Haley said in a quiet voice.

"Why not? Do you like him Haley?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, I do. We've been hanging out for a couple of weeks now and I started to like him and Jenny." Haley answered.

"Then what's stopping you?" asked Brooke again.

"Nathan is. I still like him." Haley said.

"Haley listen to me. I'm your best friend. He don't care about you. If he did, he would be with you not Rachel. He lost a

great girl. Plus, Jake really likes you Haley." Brooke told Haley in sympathy.

"Your right." Haley said with a smile.

"I know I'm right! I'm Brooke Davis!" Brooke said over-estimating herself.

She kept singing I'm going on a date this Saturday! I'm going on a date this Saturday.

"Hey Brooke my friend. My best friend. Can I borrow one of you're designs?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Fine your lucky I like Jake. He's perfect for you." Brooke said.

"Great catcha later." Haley said.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"I'm going to the gym to find Jake to tell him we have a date. Before I have no date." Haley said.

"Get going." Brooke said while pushing Haley towards the gym.

Haley went to the gym to find Jake. The basketball team just finished up. They were headed to the locker rooms to

change.

"Hey Haley." Lucas said.

Haley just ignores him.

"I'm sorry." Lucas added.

Haley rolls her eyes. Lucas shakes his head back and forth.

"Hey Jake. I got your note." Haley said.

"Hey Haley. What's your answer?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'll go on a date with you." Haley said.

"Okay great! I'll pick you up Saturday at 7:30. Don't worry I got everything planned." Jake said.

Haley just smiles. Jake walked away. Haley didn"t know Nathan was listening.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview of next chapter...**

**Nathan let's his jealousy get the best of him.**

**Jake and Haley go on a date.**

**Rachel breaks up with Nathan FINALLY realizing he likes Haley.**


	6. the date

The Date Part 1

"So how do I look?" Haley said.

"**Hott.**" Brooke said.

Haley was wearing a red dress with pinkish/redish flowers, a white shawl, black heels, her hair down and curly.

"Forget about Nathan tonight." Brooke said.

"Nathan who?" Haley said.

"That's my girl." Brooke said.

Ding-Dong...

"Get the door I have some last minute touch up to do." Haley said.

"Fine Tutor-Girl." Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke?" Haley said.

"Yeah?" Brooke replied.

"Thanks." Haley said.

"For what?" Brooke questioned.

"For being you." Haley replied.

"That's what I do best." Brooke said.

Brooke smiled while leaving the room. Brooke opened the door.

"Hey Jake." Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke." Jake replied.

"Haley will be right down." Brooke said.

"Thanks." Jake said.

"Yup. What do you have planned tonight?" Brooke asked Jake.

"Movie, Dinner, Then a walk on the beach." Jake replied.

"Sounds romantic." Brooke said while laughing.

Jake smiled. Haley was walking down the stairs.

"Hey Jake." Haley said.

"Hey Haley." Jake said.

"How do I look?" Haley said.

"You look...Woah!"Jake hesitantly said.

"Thank you." Haley said.

"These are for you." Jake said passing Haley red roses and a brown teddybear with candy attached to it.

"Thanks. Brooke can you put these in some water?" Haley said.

"Sure." Brooke said taking the roses.

AT THE MOVIES 

"I have a question." Haley said.

"What Haley?" Jake asked.

"How can you be here tonight? Where's Jenny?" Haley questioned.

"With my mom." Jake said.

"How can I help you?" The ticket sales man said.

"Can I have 2 tickets to 'Step Up' please." Jake said.

"Coming up." The sales man said.

They went online for the junk food.

"Can we have the combo?" Jake said.

"Yeah sure." The worker said.

"Hey Jake I'm going to use the ladies room." Haley said.

"Okay I'll be here waiting." Jake said.

Haley goes into the bathroom and runs into Rachel.

"Hey Haley." Rachel said.

"Hey." Haley said.

"What's up?" Rachel said.

"Nothing." Haley said.

"I gotta go Nathan's waiting for me we're going to see 'STEP UP'". Rachel said.

"That's nice." Haley said with an attitude.

"Hey you ready?" Jake said.

"Yep." Haley said.

They were seated in the 4th row. The movie got started. Jake stretches his arm around Haley's shoulder. Haley smiles and sits

back. After the movie they went to Olive Garden. Haley had a chicken salad. Jake had a special; Steak, Potatoes, corn

and corn bread.

"How about some dessert?" The waiter suggested.

"We'll have 2 peices of strawberry cheesecake." Jake said.

Haley smiles.

"I'm having fun Jake." Haley said.

"I'm glad the nights not over yet." Jake said.

"Okay what's next?" Haley said.

"You'll see."Jake said.

"Hey everybody welcome to Karaoke night! Let's get this party started! Can we have Haley James come up here and show

us what she got?" The announcer said.

"What are they talking about Jake?" Haley asked.

"I signed you up." Jake said.

"What? Why?" Haley said.

"Please do it for me?" Jake said.

"Fine." Haley said.

Haley walks past the people and towards the stage. Haley looks at all the people and gets stage fright but, thinks only about

Nathan. Haley Starts singing.

**Chapter to be continued...**

**On the same day will be updated.**


	7. the date part 2

The Date Part 2.

"I never promised you a ray of light,

I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,

I'll give you everything I have,

The good, the bad,

Why do you put me on a pedastal?,

I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,

So help me down you've got it wrong,

I don't belong here,

One thing is clear, I wear a halo,

I wear a halo, when you look at me,

But standing from here,

You wouldn't say so,

You wouldn't say so if you were me,

And I, I just wanna love you, oh,oh,

I just wanna love you..."

2 minute later.

"And I, I just wanna love you, oh, oh,

I just wanna love, I just wanna love you,

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, halo x10..." Haley sang.

Everybody stands up and claps. Haley takes a bow. Haley gets off the stage.

"Haley you have an amazing voice." Jake said.

"Thanks." Haley said.

"Are you ready for the next place?" Jake asked.

"Okay." Haley answered.

Jake grabbed Haley's hands. They walked on the beach together. Then Jake and Haley sit down on the beach watching

the sunset. Jake holding Haley in his arms.

"Come on I'll take you home." Jake said.

"Okay." Haley said.

They got to the door Brooke was watching from the window.

"I had a great time Jake." Haley said.

"Me too Haley." Jake said.

Jake leans in to kiss Haley. After kissing for a few seconds, Haley pushes Jake away.

"Good-night Jake." Haley said.

"Good-night Haley see you tomorrow in school." Jake said.

Haley smiling walks into the house. Brooke was on the phone.

"Got to go, Haley just walked in. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye Muah!." Brooke hangs up the phone.

"Hey Hales." Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"Bed." Haley replied.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview of next chapter...**

**Nathan starts a fight with Jake over Haley.**

**Rachel breaks up with Nathan.**

**Haley finds out that Brooke is dating Chris Keller.**

**Nathan tells Haley how he really feels.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Nathan and Haley get together? find out soon.**


	8. jealousy

Jealousy Always Gets The Best Of You. 

**Takes place in the Tree Hill High's hallways. Haley opened her locker ...**

"Hey." said Jake.

Haley turns around to see who said that.

"Hey Jake '' Haley replied.

Haley gave Jake a kiss on the lips.

Nathan saw the kiss. His face turned mad.

"Come on I'll walk you to class." Jake said.

"Okay great. What do you have next?" Haley replied in a chipper voice.

"Basketball practice." Jake said.

"Great, because I have cheerleading next." Haley said.

Haley laughs. Haley closes her locker. Jake grabs Haley's hands. They walk to the gym together.

At basketball practice Nathan was acting different. Haley kept staring at Jake.

"Hey Haley." Peyton said.

"Hey Peyton" Haley replied.

"I see your happy with Jake." Peyton said in a happy voice.

"Yeah, I am" Haley said.

"Im glad your over Nathan." Peyton said.

"Almost" Haley said.

**Nobody knowing that Haley was still in love with Nathan...**

"Ravens time for practice!" Whitey yelled. They were all sitting around like they had nothing to do. "Jake your the captain

of this team, Nathan Your the captain on that side." Whitey passes the ball to Nathan, who passes to Lucas, back to Nathan, Nathan hits it

off of Jake.

"Oops, I meant to pass it to Lucas." Nathan said.

Jake got the ball passes it to Skills and makes the shot.

"Nathan your ball." Whitey called.

He hit it off of Jake again.

"Do you have a problem man?" Jake asked.

"Yeah it's you" Nathan answered.

"Your not worth it Nathan." Jake said.

Jake walks away. Nathan walks to Jake turns him around and punches him. Jake punches Nathan to the floor and start

punching him. The cheerleaders just watch. The team cheer for which player they think will win. Nathan or Jake. The coach

yelling get them to get off each other. Skills grabbed Jake and Lucas grabbed Nathan .Nathan with a bloody nose and

Jake with scratches on his face.

"What the hell Nathan." Jake said.

"You don't deserve her" Nathan said.

"What are you talking about?" Jake said confused.

"You don't care about her , you don't love her " Nathan said.

"Why the hell do you care about me and Haley?" Jake said in anger.

"You had your chance, your with Rachel "Jake replied.

"Leave Rachel out off this." Nathan said.

"Your fighting over the wrong girl." Jake said.

"I know she feels the same. Your just there until I'm available." Nathan said.

"She's my girl. You stay away from her." Jake said.

"Go to hell Jake." Nathan said.

"You too Nathan." Jake said.

Haley watched being surprised that Nathan and Jake were fighting over her. Rachel was in tears.

"Lucas take him to the nurse and get his nose fixed up." Whitey said.

"Okay." Lucas said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previews of next chapters...**

**Haley finds out about Brooke and Chris Keller.**

**Nathan tells Lucas how he feels about Haley.**

**Rachel breaks up with Nathan.**

**Is it to late for Nathan and Haley? Find out in many chapters to come.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. WHY?

Why?

Nobody ever cared as much for me...Nobody ever touched my and healed my pain...

"Hey Haley can you answer my cell please?" Brooke asked.

You've picked up the pieces...And put me back together again...

Haley gets Brooke's cell of the kitchen counter. She didn't know who it was because of the ring-tone. (Picked Up The Pieces.

By Alexz Johnson, INSTANT STAR.)

"Hello?" Haley said while answering the phone.

"Hey baby." The voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" Haley asked.

"Hey. Sugar cookie." The voice spoke again.

"Who is this?" Haley asked again.

"Hey. Butter cup." The voice spoke again.

"I'm coming to town this week. I have a concert in Tree Hill Hall." The voice spoke again.

"Who is this?" Haley asked impatient.

"It's Chris Keller baby." Chris said.

"Who is this?" Chris added.

"It's Haley! Butter cup." Haley said laughing.

"Oops." Chris said.

Click. Chris hung up the phone.

"BROOKE!!!!!!!!" Haley screamed from down stairs.

"What's wrong Tutor-Girl?" Brooke asked.

"It's not Tutor-Girl anymore. It's now Baby, Sugar Cookie, Oh yeah and my personal favorite 'Butter Cup'." Haley said.

"What are you talking about Haley?" Brooke asked.

"I thought I was your friend." Haley said.

"You are Tutor-Girl. "Brooke said.

"IT'S NOT TUTOR-GIRL! IT'S BUTTER CUP!!!!!!!! I MEAN HALEY!!!!! I told you how I felt about Nathan, I told

you Jake asked me out on a date, actually your the first person I told about Jake asking me out on a date." Haley said mad.

"What's the point? What's up?" Brooke asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Chris Keller?" Haley asked pissed off.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

Brooke walked over to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"Stop lying your bad at it and he called 'SUGAR COOKIE'" Haley said.

"Fine we're going out. If I told you, you would of never understood." Brooke said.

"He's not a good choice. He went after me, then you and then Peyton." Haley said.

"I know but I started to like him." Brooke said.

"How long have you two been going out?" Haley asked.

"2 months." Brooke answered.

"2 months? So when he was down here in Tree Hill you hooked up?" Haley asked.

"I loved Lucas. But he loved Peyton so I moved on." Brooke said.

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt you." Haley said.

"He can't do anymore damage that Lucas and Peyton have already done. It still hurts." Brooke said.

"Just be careful because sometimes, I mean all the time you do things with out thinking." Haley said.

Brooke just smiles and walks away.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**read what happens now after the fight with Nathan and Rachel, Jake and Haley and Nathan and**

**Haley.**


End file.
